We are Gonna be Friends
by comptine
Summary: AU The girl was small. Sitting alone on the wall, her light green dress fluttering in an autumn breeze. In her right hand she was twirling her dark hair around her pale finger. The boy was chubby and thought the little girl needed a friend. Tokka


Hello! I know, I know, it's been a while since I've updated. Finales are coming up and I've been studying. Anyway this is a contest between me and TrueThinker about our favourite pairings! I did Tokka (no duh) and she did Jetzula and WhisperingWildfire is the judge.

**And this is also a B-Day present for ThumperMiggles! HAPPYYYYYY BIRTHDAY!!!**

**From Brodie, Twilight Rose2 hope you like it!!!****  
**

**Sorry it's early but I can't post alot in the next week! So here it is early by three days!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or 'We Are Gonna Be Friends' by The White Stripes

* * *

**_We are Gonna be Friends_**

-

Though it may of just looked like another autumn day it was the first day school. Little kids were smiling happily and chasing each other while other refused to let go of their parents' knees. One little boy was absentmindedly wandering around and ran into a little girl. She was sitting on a wall all dolled up for the first day of school.

The girl was small. Sitting alone on the wall, her light green dress fluttering in an autumn breeze. In her right hand she was twirling her dark hair around her pale finger. Her left held a small backpack with princesses or something on it. She looked bored and the little boy thought she looked kinda lonely.

The boy was chubby. Walking towards the girl, his blue overalls covered with random food spills. In his right hand was a Power Rangers lunchbox. His left held a stick, most likely used for poking random objects.

"Hi." Said the boy.

"Hello." Said the girl.

"Why're your eyes a funny colour?" asked the boy.

"I'm blind," she sticks her tongue out, "stupid."

"You can't see?" asked the boy.

"Nope." Said the girl.

"What's your name?" asked the boy.

"Toph." answered the girl

"Mine's Sokka. Do you wanna walk to school with me?" asked the boy called Sokka.

"Sure." Said the girl called Toph.

Together they walked the small distance to the door where they both walked into the school and sealed their friendship.

_-_

_Fall is here, hear the yell_

_Back to school, ring the bell_

_Brand new shoes, walking blues_

_Climb the fence, book and pens_

_I can tell that we are gonna be friends_

_I can tell that we are gonna be friends_

_-_

Kids were bidding their parents goodbye and greeting their friends. Toph and Sokka were walking towards the school. A light breeze was blowing through the breezes racking the last leaves from the branches and leaving the cold sunlight to shine through unhindered. The crunch of the dead leaves was mixed with the occasional splash of a puddle being stepped in was the sole noise except for the voices issuing from the two children walking along the path.

The girl was still small. Her green corduroy pants were new and she was carrying a small brown paper bag. On her back was a normal backpack, no princesses whatsoever.

The boy was thinner. His blue Superman shirt was cleaner than his overall's had been though this morning's milk was still visible. He was carrying a small pouch in the shape of an L.

"What did you bring for show n' tell?" asked Toph.

"My boomerang. Whayd'a bring?" said Sokka.

She shows him a brown paper bag, "Worms!" said Toph.

"Neato!" exclaimed Sokka.

"When we're done with them I'm gonna put them in Zuko's sandwich!" they both made faces before bursting into laughter.

_-_

_Walk with me, Toph Beifong_

_Through the park, by the tree_

_we will rest upon the ground_

_And look at all the bugs we've found_

_Then safely walk to school without a sound_

_Then safely walk to school without a sound_

_-_

Preteens jumped out of their parents' car, saying their goodbyes quickly before running over to their friends and talking animatedly about their summers. Toph was standing in the hallway, alone as she leaned against a wall, feeling small in the brand new school. Sokka was wandering the halls looking for his locker while keeping an eye out for his best friend. When he turned a corner he finally found his locker, and his best friend.

The girl was still small. Her green shirt covering any chest development. An amber-eyed brunette pinned her against a wall.

The boy was taller. His blue eyes narrowed as he came over to his friend, his books forgotten by his locker.

"Out of the way Bat-Girl." Said the amber-eyed girl pushing Toph into the wall. Toph fought back but two other girls were helping the brunette.

"Hey that's my friend you're talking to!" defended the boy shoving the amber-eyed girl away.

"Protecting her are you? Toph and Sokka sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" mock-sang the amber-eyed girl as she skipped away, a girl with a braid and another with dark hair followed her.

"Com'on Sokka they're not worth your time." Said Toph, brushing herself off and glaring at the girl and her henchwomen.

"Watch out Sokka she might give you cooties!" called the amber-eyed girl, her cronies laughed and Toph blushed, Sokka made a move towards the other girl who screamed childishly and disappeared from view.

"Don't worry about them Toph, I'll always be your friend, cooties or not. Let's go find your locker." And with that he took her hand and led her to her first locker. He put her hand on the lock and slowly led her through each number until they heard a satisfying click and the door opened. Instead of the new locker smell she was expect it actually smelt like an old forgotten sandwich. Toph sighed and put her bags inside.

"I don't know if I'm going to remember that…" she confessed gloomily as she closed the door.

"Don't worry I'll help you until you get it!" He smiled and she grinned back.

Luckily her locker was right beside his.

_-_

_Well here we are, no one else_

_We walked to school all by ourselves_

_There's dirt on our uniforms_

_From chasing all the ants and worms_

_We clean up and now it's time to learn_

_We clean up and now it's time to learn_

_-_

Teenagers didn't even bother to say goodbye to their parents now, they simply got out the car and started talking to their friends. Cliques were popular now. Not like in middle school where anybody and almost everyone could be your friend, not there were boundaries. Very, very, very strict boundaries. To pass into another clique could mean instant reputation death.

Of course this was just a group of high-school kids. What could you expect from a bunch of hormone-driven, angsty, emoy, off the wall, moody, egotistical teenagers?

Sokka was wandering the halls again, a blue backpack slung over his shoulder as he looked for his best friend. Toph was standing by her locker talking to a boy. He was asking her something, blushing furiously. She shook her head in an apologetic fashion and he slumped away, looking slightly disappointed. Sokka approached, wary of his best friend's mood.

The girl was finally taller. A nice set of jeans and a t-shirt with some chest starting to fill it. She turned to her friend as she heard his sneakers squeak on the floor.

The boy was reaching his awkward stage. A pair of kakis and a blue sweater adorned his lanky frame. He leaned against the row of lockers while the girl took out her books.

"So I heard there's a dance tomorrow night." He said in a would-be casual voice.

"Yeah so what?" she said in a would-be uncaring voice.

"I know it's really uncool but maybe you'd like to go with me? Just as friends of course." He started blushing and rubbing his head nervously. His backpack slowly slipped off his arm and to the ground as she grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

"Just as friends. Pick me up at seven Snoozles. Don't be late." She picked up her books, punched him in the shoulder and walked away, leaving the boy breathless and a satisfied smirk on her own face.

_-_

_Numbers, letters, learn to spell_

_Nouns, and books, and show and tell_

_At playtime we will throw the ball_

_Back to class, through the hall_

_Teacher marks our height against the wall_

_Teacher marks our height against the wall_

_-_

It was a college graduation day. Everyone was celebrating, drinking, laughing, crying, saying their goodbyes in general everyone was happy.

Leading away from the school was a small pathway in a park lined with giant oak trees. Runners, parents with little children and the occasional dog would run on the path. A soft breeze was throwing the leaves in to the sky making them swirl in the air.

A girl was sitting on a bench wearing a long black trench coat and a beautiful white dress; her hair was hanging in her eyes. A diploma was in her hands along with a graduation hat, the tassel fluttering in the wind.

A boy was walking along the path, wearing black pants, a blue dress shirt while his coat was neatly folded over his right arm. His left hand was sitting in his pocket.

"Hey Toph." He sat down beside her, sighing heavily and turning his head upwards.

"Sokka," she turned to him, her eyes serious as her hand tightened around the diploma, "This is the end isn't it?"

"End? What do you mean?" he looked right at her, navy eyes narrowed in deep concern.

Her pale eyes looked at him, the sole source of green in the park, "We are never going to see each other again!"

"Of course not! We're going to see each other all the time!" exclaimed the boy trying to convince himself as well as the blind heiress beside him.

"Seriously," she looked him right in the eye, her eyes watering slightly, "I'm going to the west coast!"

"I could come!" the words slipped out before he could stop them.

Unwillingly she let out a smile, "remember the first time we met Meathead?"

"Yeah, I asked you why your eyes were a funny colour."

"Remember what I called you?"

He laughed, "an idiot."

"You're still one." They laughed together, Toph's snorts and Sokka's chuckles echoed in the forest haven. Soon the laughter died and they were left in a silence only interrupted by the shuffle of leaves and the steps of passer-bys.

"Toph, listen, we've been going out for a long time." He got off the bench and knelt, his hand reaching for something in his left pocket.

"Yeah we have but I don't understand why you're doing," she reached out a hand looking for him, "whatever the hell you're doing."

"I'm kneeling," he grabbed her waving hand, "I'm sure you know why people kneel."

"Because they're being knighted." Toph said grinned broadly.

"I guess I don't have to ask you the question." He brought out the small box and flipped it open revealing a small silver ring with emeralds encrusted in the sides. Simple yet elegant, just like his best friend.

"You must really not want me to leave." Toph said before throwing her arms around his neck.

_-_

_And we don't notice any time pass_

_We don't notice anything_

_We sit side by side in every class_

_Teacher thinks that I sound funny_

_But she likes the way you sing_

_-_

"Don't forget your lunch."

"Mom, Dad what happens if they don't like me?"

"Siya, I promise you will find some that will like you." Toph give her child a small hug. Sokka ruffled her hair and handed her a small Hello Kitty lunchbox.

It had been the first day of school for their child. She ran off and started talking to another girl.

Their daughter had Toph's dark hair and Sokka's deep blue eyes. She was blushing slightly as she talked to the other girl.

The other girl had brown hair and amber eyes; she was smiling and loudly introducing herself to Siya. The girl took Siya's her hand and led her inside. Sokka and Toph smiled at each other and walked away, their feet crunching on the dried leaves as they held hands and a Fall breeze played with their scarves.

But really, it was just another autumn day.

_-_

_Tonight I'll dream while I'm in bed_

_When silly thoughts go through my head_

_About the bugs and alphabet_

_And when I wake tomorrow I'll bet_

_That you and I will walk together again_

_Cause I can tell that we are going to be friends_

_Cause I can tell that we are going to be friends_

* * *

A/N: 

This was a timeline fic. (if there is such a thing...)

First paragraph was kindergarten age: 4ish

2nd: Elementary age:6

3rd: Middle School age:12

4th: High School age:15

5th: University/College age:23

6th: At home age:27

Wow I really loved writing this! Surprisingly I think it turned out really well...and it made me fell warm and fuzzy inside...wow it's been while since I've had that feeling!


End file.
